


Irish

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa helps Linda research about Chaun and tells her about how the rest of the world celebrates St Patrick's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish

Linda barely glanced up from her reading as the library door closed behind someone. She heard a muffled curse, the thump of a bag hitting the floor, and then fingernails tapping against the already-closed door. Followed by a slightly-less-muffled curse and the door opening and then closing quietly.

“Hi. Sorry about the noise,” said the visitor, walking over to the table where Linda sat.

“Hi Louisa,” said Linda, smiling at her friend. “It’s okay, my glasses fogged up from the temperature change too.”

“It’s cold for spring,” said Louisa, unravelling her ridiculously-long scarf and putting it on the table. She smoothed down her hair, and then Linda discovered that she was watching and directed her gaze back down to her book.

“Scarf get stuck in the door?” asked Linda, well aware that she was still smiling.

“Third door today. I think it’s a new record,” said Louisa, giggling. “So, what are you reading?”

“I’m reading up on this Fortuna Festival thing,” said Linda. She pushed her glasses up her nose. “I think that the Bobcats got a bit confused, though- it’s only March, and Fortuna’s festival was typically held in late June.”

“The rest of the world celebrates Saint Patrick’s Day,” said Louisa. “That’s what this whole thing reminds me of. Especially the fact that we have a literal Leprechaun here with his rainbow and gold. No pot of gold, though.”

“You really think that Chaun is a Leprechaun?” asked Linda.

“No,” said Louisa. “How’s your research on that going, by the way?”

“He sounds like a far darrig,” said Linda. “Only he wears green instead of red. But, what’s that you say about Jorvik?”

“It’s weird,” said Louisa. “And now we have something that is not a Leprechaun pretending to be one and a June festival for a Roman goddess replacing Saint Patrick’s Day. But it still looks like a Saint Patrick’s Day parade, just minus the drinking.”

“We have more than enough drinking going on here,” said Linda. She waited a few moments, and then the lights flickered and she laughed. “I shouldn’t tease her about that.”

“Yeah, it is a little mean,” said Louisa, but she was smiling. “So what else did you find out?”

“You mean apart from the fact that the Bobcats got their holidays mixed?” asked Linda. “Yeah, I found out a bit but some of the sources differ on some details. You know, we don’t have Saint Patrick’s Day here. Maybe you should tell me what you know about it.”

“It’s all about the Irish things,” said Louisa. “And the colour green. Pots of gold, rainbows, green hats, four-leaf clovers, leprechauns. And lots of drinking. Also this one phrase-“

‘”Kiss me, I’m Irish’? So that’s why Lisa said that…” said Linda. “Heh, sometimes I forget that she isn’t a native.”

“When did she say that?” asked Louisa.

“Back in high school. Are you jealous?” asked Linda.

“If I had to share her with anyone, it’d be you,” said Louisa. “Did you?”

“Well, yeah. She was my girlfriend. But first I said-“

“’But you’re not Irish’,” said Louisa, and laughed. “So did I.”

“And then she kept saying stereotypical Irish things all day,” said Louisa.

“At least Pandoria hasn’t changed that part of her,” said Linda. “She does this every year. Nobody gets it but you do. She’ll like that.”

“She does,” said Louisa. “Did you research it for her?”

“I researched everything she ever mentioned,” said Linda, her cheeks darkening in a blush. “While we were together, I learned more about rock music and bands than I’d ever known before. She tried to teach me how to play but my fingers are more for turning pages than playing a guitar.”

“And for-“ Louisa started, then stopped herself and looked down with a smile. Linda giggled, to her relief.

“No wonder you’re so close with Alex,” said Linda. “So, how did she react when you got the reference?”

“Well, I mentioned that I’m possibly part Irish. And then she kissed me,” said Louisa. “Are you jealous?”

“Tiny bit,” said Linda, holding a hand up and tilting it from side to side like a little scale. “But I’m happy for you both. Although, maybe we should meet somewhere and talk about that thing you mentioned before…”

“Yeah?” said Louisa. She found that her heart was pounding.

“Yeah,” said Linda. “But right now, I’m really interested in this festival. Did you bring that book about Saint Patrick’s Day?”

“Yep, as requested,” said Louisa. She reached into her bag and rummaged around, finally pulling out a thick tome. “Fresh from J-Bay, shipped from the green isle itself.”

“Excellent,” said Linda. “And the statue?”

“Hang on, getting it,” said Louisa. She found the wrapped bundle and pulled it out, unwrapping the blanket that had been around it and then setting the statue on the table. The little tail had fallen off, possibly when she’d dropped the bag, but there was glue in the library if they needed it.

“Did you steal this from Moorland?” asked Linda.

“I borrowed it,” said Louisa. “Without asking. I’ll put it back, I promise.”

“If you say so,” said Linda, and laughed. “This statue is great, though. He just doesn’t show up in photographs, and I’m no good at drawing.” She picked up the statue and turned it this way and that, examining it from every angle. Then she dove back into the books, searching for anything relating to Chaun.

While Linda looked for information on Chaun, Louisa pulled over the book on Fortuna. While most people on Jorvik celebrated holidays, Louisa liked to know more about them. She was a lot like Linda in that regard. No wonder they were such good friends. And it was comfortable, sitting here in the library reading with her.


End file.
